Unspeakable Agents
by electra2pandora
Summary: Just before their third year begins, the trio is contacted by an Agent Grim offering them the opportunity to become Unspeakables. Armed with new knowledge, training and abilities, the trio is going to take the world by storm and stops Voldemort, a few criminals, create some new spells, reorganise the government and recover some artefacts lost to time while they are at it. H/G R/Hr


_**1. Agent Grim**_

Harry Potter was confused.

He had been walking through the barrier back to the 'normal world' with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but they hadn't ended up in King's Cross Station. No, they had ended up in a stone auditorium with a massive empty archway in the middle and all their luggage which they had been pushing on trolleys had disappeared.

"I think," he said simply to Ron and Hermione who looked just as flabbergasted as him. "I should give up on all types of magical transportation apart from broomsticks."

Hermione giggled slightly hysterically and Ron smirked.

It was true that magical transportation loved messing with him. Floo's spat him out in the wrong places, symbiotic cars crashed him into murderous trees, and barriers chose not to let him through on the whims of a sycophantic house elf. Even his much loved Nimbus 2000 had been possessed and tried to throw him off once.

You would almost think fate was warning him about something. Either that or nature was just telling him to walk more.

"I'm to blame for this one," said a voice behind them and all three of them automatically spun around with their wands drawn. It was a figure in a grey cloak, cowl drawn to hide his face. He was tall and his hands were slightly pale, the only part of his skin showing. Black boots showed out of the bottom of the cloak, scuffed from use.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione. The man put his hands up.

"Hey, no wand out over here! You can relax, seriously." None of them put their wands down, and the man sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be slightly disappointed if you take me at my word straight away. Alright, I know, I'll take my wand out slowly and swear an oath not to harm you, alright?"

Harry shared a glance with Ron and Hermione who both nodded slowly.

"Alright," he shrugged.

The man reached inside his cloak carefully and drew out a wand, holding away from his body pointing upwards toward the air. He cleared his throat dramatically, and Harry rolled his eyes, fighting a grin that was trying to stretch on his face.

"I, Unspeakable Grim, solemnly swear on my life and magic that I mean no and shall not harm Messers Potter and Weasley or Madam Granger."

Grim's wand tip glowed gold to show that the oath was bound. The trio put away their wand glancing at him apologetically.

"You're an Unspeakable," Hermione said, awed. She opened her mouth to ask a dozen or more questions but Grim cut across her as if he knew the storm that was coming.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Agent Grim, an Unspeakable. I'm currently in ghost status, which means I'm not active in the outside world at the moment because circumstances prevent it. If you want to find out more than that, you'll have to become an Unspeakable yourself."

"You want us to become Unspeakables?" asked Ron, dumbfounded. "We're only just turned thirteen! Harry is still twelve!"

"Thanks, Ron," muttered Harry. Grim shrugged.

"We like to start Unspeakables when they're young, make their training instinct and stuff, you know?"

"It makes sense, I guess," said Hermione. "To get the agents into the right mindset before they have one that would override it and make them harder to train."

"Exactly. You three were chosen as candidates. If you walk through that archway, you're one of us, simple as that."

"And what do you expect us to do as an Unspeakable?" questioned Harry.

"Unspeakable things," deadpanned Grim. "I can't really tell you, partially because I don't even know what you'll do, every Unspeakable does different things for the Department."

Harry tapped his fingers against his leg as he thought.

"You know, your mother used to do that."

Harry's emerald eyes flew to look at Grim. "You knew my mother?"

"Both your parents were Unspeakables, Agents Mercury and Tiger, to be exact."

Harry stared at him. His parents had been Unspeakables?

"What about our parents? No one is allowed to know who Unspeakables are outside of the Unspeakables themselves so how are you going to explain where we are right now?" Hermione asked in full student mode.

"Time acts differently here," shrugged Grim. "They won't even know you're gone."

Hermione looked impressed.

"I'm in," said Ron, "as long as I get an awesome name."

"I accept," Hermione chipped in, sending a reproving glance at Ron. "Your libraries must be spectacular." Ron rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to accept because of books.

"It's the oldest library in the world, actually," said Grim and Hermione let out a girly squeal. Everyone looked over at Harry.

_Really_, he thought, _what else could being an Unspeakable throw at me that my normal life already doesn't?_

"I'm not going to let you two have all the fun, am I?" he said and they grinned at him.

"Well," said Grim, clapping his hand together. "Follow me, then." He brushed past them and started climbing the stairs to the podium in the middle of the room with the trio trailing after him. He stopped in front of the archway. A sheen of rippling smoke seemed to wave between its' ancient stone exterior. Whispered words, barely heard, carried over to Harry's ears gradually getting louder, inviting him to step through. Grim waved his hand and bowed in a dramatic fashion, sweeping his cloak so it flared behind him.

"After you, my trainees," he said. Ron, Hermione and Harry glanced at each other nervously.

"We should say something meaningful," breathed Hermione. "Something we can look back on as a quote we can live the rest of our lives by."

"I have something," said Ron. "This is definitely meaningful." He stood stock still with a serious expression on his face before abruptly stepping forward through the veil without a word.

"_Ron_!" protested Hermione, rushing through to scold him. Harry shook his head in amusement. Then, drawing in a deep breath, he too stepped through the veil.

…

It was like moving through syrup. It was slow going, and the air seemed heavier than it should be. Surrounding him on all sides was black, except for forward which blue light shone from. He was aware that Ron and Hermione were in front of him, and that Grim was behind. He was aware of other people, too. Dozens of them in different places, each one of them bound to him by a silver thread of glowing magic. He knew their names, instinctively, their personality, their strengths and weaknesses, animagus form and their job within the Sect. These were the Unspeakables.

There were other threads as well. Thinner silver ones, showing him future members; white ones that would lead him to trusted contacts; blue orbs that contained knowledge.

He could see the auras of the people around him. Ron was the orange of a sunset, Hermione a gentle violet and when he glanced behind him, Grim was the colour of the day sky.

Harry looked down and stared in shock.

His aura was a glowing, brilliant gold.

His body felt hot and cold and his brain was in overdrive. Things that he never knew before flashed through his head: spells, protocol, psychology, history, there in his mind at his beck and call.

A tingling began on his shoulder on his right arm, sweeping in a pattern downward stopping five centimetres from his elbow before going down the side of his torso to come to a full halt at his hip.

The blue light in front of them grew larger and larger, swallowing them whole and Harry could hardly breathe.

He was out.

Ron, Hermione and Grimm were there too, standing in the street of a small community, maybe one hundred and fifty meters in diameter.

It was night time, an eternal night time, Harry knew. The moon provided all the light they needed. It was much closer, as if someone had taken the normal moon and magnified it fifty times. The night sky itself moved with a ghostly blue flame.

"Aurora Borealis," breathed Hermione.

"Your abilities," asked Grim, Sirius, his framed godfather Harry realised now. "That the transition gave you, what are they?"

"I'm an empath," said Ron, "and an elemental. I had some warding thrown in there, too."

"I'm a spell crafter and a creature speaker. I was gifted with some alchemy knowledge," declared Hermione, smiling in excitement.

"I'm a mage and a seer. I got a course in rune knowledge," Harry finished.

Sirius threw back his hood, revealing his handsome face, shaggy black hair and delighted grey eyes.

"Welcome Unspeakables Griffin, Unicorn and Phoenix, to the Inbetween. Your training begins now."

…

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my new fanfic which I will be writing alongside my other story Persephone Riddle, but since I usually update daily they should both still be finished pretty quick. **

**There will be a time skip to the start of third year (or just before, may shuffle around some events to suit me) but all Unspeakable stuff will be explained as you go along. I don't want to heap it all on you in one information dump because that will just bore you.**

**UNSPEAKABLES SO FAR**

**Agent Phoenix = Harry  
Agent Unicorn = Hermione  
Agent Griffin = Ron  
Agent Grim = Sirius**

**DEAD UNSPEAKABLES**

**Agent Tiger = Lily  
Agent Mercury = James**

**UNSPEAKABLES YET UNMENTIONED**

**Ollivander = Operative Rowan  
Nicholas Flamel = Operative Bacchus  
Parnell Flamel = Operative Swan  
Mad-Eye Moody = Agent Odin  
**_**More to come but I don't want to mention them in case I don't end up using them or change their Unspeakable names**_

**UN-TRANSITIONED UNSPEAKABLES**

**Luna Lovegood  
Ginny Weasley  
Daphne Greengrass  
Tracy Davis  
Susan Bones  
Hannah Abbot  
Theodore Nott  
Oliver Wood  
Neville Longbottom**

**Thanks please favourite, follow and review! Much more to come.**

**Electra2Pandora**


End file.
